1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a non-detachable magazine for a firearm, and specifically relates to a pivotable non-detachable magazine having at least one arm connectable or integral to a hinge pin.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A magazine is a device used to store and feed ammunition to a firearm. A magazine holds and releases ammunition into the chamber of a firearm. Magazines configured to be insertable and removable from a firearm are commonly referred to as ‘detachable.’ Other magazines are formed as an integral part of the firearm or are otherwise made non-detachable from the firearm.